Loving You Always
by wishescometrue
Summary: My first fanfic, LJ and MWPP. Lily loves James but simply refuses to admit it well the feeling's mutual actually...Hope you enjoy it -chapter 3 up, please review-
1. Lily's POV

My first fanfic, hope you enjoy it.not a great job I noe, but I'm having fun. anyway, the characters belong to JK Rowling Only the unfamiliar characters are mine. I've tried to stick to the facts as far as possible but in case I've made some mistakes, please for gove k? Oh btw, anyone noes how to make the words appear italics?  
  
-takes deep breath-  
  
here goes.  
  
"Lily! Your mail! And get that hooting creature out of my sight!" Petunia screeched.  
  
"Chill Tunia, it's only an owl, it won't hurt, see." Lily brought the snowy owl closer to Petunia, only to earn a shrill shriek.  
  
"Get that away from me! No matter what you do, you are freaks!"  
  
Lily sighed and let the owl perch on her shoulder as she rummaged her room for some Owl Treats. "Kel, share your water with her will you?" Lily said to her barn owl as she lifted the owl form her shoulder and placed it on the perch with her pet. Removing the rolled-up parchment from its leg, she felt a flutter in her stomach as she recognized the Hogwarts seal.  
  
Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you've been chosen as Gryffindor prefect. Attached is your prefect badge. Good luck and enjoy your holidays.  
  
Regards,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Head of House  
  
She scanned through the letter. Her emerald eyes shone with pleasure as she screamed down the stairs. "Mum, Dad, I've been made a Prefect!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs Evans came out from the kitchen and hugged their daughter. "Well, well, let's see what we've got here.a shiny badge huh?" Mr. Evans teased.  
  
"That certainly calls for a celebration," Mrs. Evans smiled.  
  
The only person who didn't seem to be happy was Petunia. Sulking, she trudged back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Freaks, Lily and her lot.Lily Lily Lily, always Lily and never me. Petunia thought.  
  
Lily flopped onto her bed and pulled out a roll of parchment from her cupboard. Brushing her red hair from her face, she began her letter to Estrella, her best friend.  
  
Hey, guess what, I've been made prefect.is it cool or what? Haha, my sister is being a pain in the neck as usual. I mean, things were never so bad, in fact we used to be best buddies. Don't know what got into her. Anyway, can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Wonder who's the other Gryffindor prefect? Hope it isn't one of the -oh-so-cool- James and co, whatever they call themselves. The Marauders? Hmph. Hope to hear from you soon, Lily  
  
Tying the letter to Kel's leg, she sighed in content. So far, her life had been a bliss, going on so smoothly for her. She had the looks although she didn't really bother to bring it out, big emerald eyes that sparkle with life, long lustrous red hair that fall softly about her shoulders, well her flawless complexion and well, you know, all the qualities you would expect of a beauty. She had the brains and good friends, a wonderful and loving family, well, apart from occasional quarrels with Petunia, oops, I mean rather frequent. But apart form that life was a breeze.  
  
She just couldn't wait to get back to school.  
  
Lugging her luggage along the station, Lily beamed when she saw her best friend. Estrella Renan, with her petite form and dark chocolate brown hair was what you could call gorgeous too. She squealed as Lily gave her a tight hug. Both girls were muggle-born and had hit off really well the moment they met.  
  
Lily's face sunk when she saw the Marauders, who were having a trial, or should I say, crowd of girls swooning at their feet. Rolling her eyes, she pointed them out to Estrella as both girls had a good laugh over the girls making a fool out of themselves over the Marauders. Lily felt a sliver of resentment gnaw at her heart as she saw James charming smile as he gave out another of his autograph (A/N yes, he gives out autographs, he's held in a godlike status, haha).  
  
No, that was not jealousy, never that kind of feeling for James Potter. I could love the whole school but not the Marauders, they are such idiots, such players.  
  
-Stop fooling yourself Evans, You loooovvvveeee him.-  
  
Are you crazy, James Potter? Never!  
  
-Don't kid yourself girl, no feelings at all?-  
  
Get lost  
  
-Lily loves James.-  
  
Get the hell away  
  
-Lily Potter sounds nice.-  
  
"Argh! Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business?" Frustrated, Lily screamed at her own conscience, unfortunately a little too loud, earning her looks.  
  
Lily cringed in embarrassment, our face turning a furious red rapidly. Estrella looked over her friend and smiled. Even though Lily never admitted it, she knew her best friend all too well to notice her crush on James.  
  
-Well, well my dear girl made a fool of yourself in front of him, didn't ya?-  
  
Why don't you just shut your trap, and get lost, bury yourself up in hell or something? Just quit bothering me.  
  
-Admit it, and by the way in case, you didn't know, I'm part of you. How am I suppose to get lost? -  
  
Arghhhh 


	2. No, I don't love her

Haha, I can't believe it.my first fanfic and my first review Thankew Vega Marsh. now I'm willing to slog to put up another chapter.  
  
The characters all belong to JK Rowling except anything unfamiliar you see, so please don't sue, I mean no harm. The song belongs to Disney totally, Can you feel the love tonight, Giving all credit to them, don't sue.  
  
James stole a look at Lily. God what did she do over the summers? Why is it that every time I see her she gets prettier?  
  
"James could you sign here please on my bag.and here.and here."  
  
"Hey I touched his hand, oh my.I think I should just go and auction my hand off."  
  
James forced a weary smile at his fans. The girls sighed. Having a fan club is so tiring. Sirius came over and draped his arm over James' shoulder.  
  
"Hey! My whole arm for 1000 galleons? Any takers? I touched James with it!" Sirius laughed as he nudged James.  
  
James knocked Sirius on the forehead, " Will you just stop it, Siri darling?"  
  
"If you say so, Jamsie-boy." Sirius teased and gave James his puppy dog eyes, earning him another sound knock on his head. Sirius and James had always been -as you know- best friends and the most popular boys in school, Remus being a close second, and Peter, well, people wanted to be with him to get near the trio.  
  
James Potter with his wild raven black hair, chiseled features and hazel eyes, Sirius Black, with his shoulder-length hair pulled back into a short ponytail, brown eyes and a firm jaw, Remus Lupin with his sandy brown hair and light brown eyes and Peter Pettigrea with his string brown hair and blue eyes made up the Marauders.  
  
Catching James' glances at Lily, Remus joined in the friendly banter. "Jamie, why don't you ask Evans out, huh? Everybody can see you are head over heels in lloovvee with her."  
  
As if on cue, both Remus and Sirius broke out into the song "Can you feel the love tonight?"  
  
Sirius and Remus  
  
I can see what's happining (what?!)  
  
And they don't have a clue (who?!)  
  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
  
Our trio's down to two (oh.)  
  
The sweet caress of twilight  
  
There's magic everywhere  
  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
  
Disaster's in the air!  
  
Can you feel the love tonight  
  
The peace the evening brings  
  
The world for onceIn perfect harmony With all its living things  
  
-Sirius in a mock lovesick voice-  
  
So many things to tell her  
  
But how to make her see  
  
The truth about my past?  
  
Impossible!  
  
She'd turn away from me  
  
Remus in a high girly voice  
  
He's holding back he's hiding  
  
But what I can't decide  
  
Why won't he be the king  
  
I know he isThe king I see inside?  
  
Chorus  
  
Can you feel the love tonight  
  
The peace the evening brings  
  
The world for onceIn perfect harmony  
  
With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight  
  
You needn't look too far  
  
Stealing through  
  
The night's uncertainties  
  
Love is where they are  
  
-Sirius and Remus-  
  
And if he falls in love tonight (sniff)  
  
It can be assumed  
  
His care-free days with us are history  
  
In short our pal is doomed!  
  
And ended off hugging each other and wailing, to add a dramatic flair in Sirius' words. Even James had to laugh. Well, his secret was no secret in his rowdy group of friends, they see through him like he's a piece of glass.  
  
Right now, he was flushing a deep shade of red. "Cut it out Remy and Siri.argh.I DON'T like her, totally no feelings ok? My god, I can't even stand her!"  
  
Little did he know, Lily heard that. She bit her bottom lip, trying her best to hold back tears. So James didn't have any feelings whatsoever. Not even in the smiles he flashed her.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Mudblood, I'll see that you get expelled! My father is the school's- "Lucius Malfoy said as he slammed Lily onto the wall and raised his hand to give her a tight slap.  
  
"Get your hands off her, you slimeball!"  
  
James drew out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"Ha, make me, then"  
  
" Ucalitus Violunus" A purple beam of light shot out of James' wand and landed square on Malfoy's shoulder, turning him purple with pink polka dots all over.  
  
"MR POTTER! DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" Just then Professor Sleith appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, you will follow me to the infirmary please," Sleith was the Slytherin Head of House. He gave James a disgusted look before walking away. James helped Lily pick her scattered books and wordlessly put them into her bag as Lily sat weeping piteously into her arms. Silently, James sat beside Lily and pulled her gently into his arms, and cocooned her in his warm embrace, while Lily sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry Lily, don't let them bring you down."  
  
"I'm so.tired of this, they are always at it." Lily said between sobs.  
  
James looked down at the red-head and sighed, pulling her closer. Lily stirred and sat up, wiping her tears away fiercely.  
  
"You're right I won't let them get me down.erm, James sorry for getting you into detention."  
  
"It was worth it." James said shyly  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Lily sniffed, that was when her feelings developed. Well /INOT/I into love. Then why do you care so much? 


	3. Perhaps a certain redhead

Haha, sorry for not update, having killer exams, ok they are over now, so I'll try writing more :p. Oh, by the way I think I was a little confusing last chapter, about the nicknames, Remus and Sirius are just teasing James, so James is being irritating back, hence the nicknames.sorry, if you want I could change it back.  
  
Ok, here comes chapter 3, I'm sorry if I get some details wrong, I can't even remember if they are already at school or at the train station, so I'm assuming it's the latter.  
  
The Marauders boarded Hogwarts Express, went to their usual compartment and plonked themselves onto the plush red cushioned seats.  
  
"They certainly haven't changed a thing, have they?" Sirius said as he ran his hand over the Chudley Canons poster they had stuck on the wall last year. The Marauders knew the trainmaster, and let's just say, he was quite fond of the boys and sort of gave them a compartment to themselves.  
  
"Well, they cleaned it up for us. Remember the horrible mess you left last time you set those fireworks whizzing around, Padfoot?" James reminded gently, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Remus looked up snorted, muttering, "He's gonna say that you can't blame him for being hyperactive."  
  
Sirius swung an arm around Remus, exclaiming, "Heyhey, my friend, Moony, the one who knows me best."  
  
At that, Remus rolled his eyes in a mocking way.  
  
"Prongs, aren't you supposed to go for your prefect duty," Peter squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, about time, gotta get going," James stood up swung his black cloak around, strode to the door.  
  
Moments later, James popped his head into the compartment and grinned, "Guys, forgot to tell you not to miss me to much."  
  
"Argh!" Three different voices cried simultaneously as a cushion hit James in his face.  
  
James hummed a tune as he made his way towards the prefect compartment, wondering who the other Gryffindor prefect could be. Perhaps a certain redhead, a small wistful voice sounded at the back of his mind. 


	4. Typical Lily

Chapter 4  
  
Lily deftly swept up her red hair into a tight ponytail as she draped her prefect cloak over the seat.  
  
"Say, where is Bella.late again?" Estrella faked an elaborate sigh, "My, my, when will she ever learn."  
  
As if on cue, a seemingly tousled Arabella Figg turned up at the doorway of the compartment and smirked, "Right on time. The train hasn't set off yet."  
  
Lily looked up and saw her other best friend. Giving a delighted squeal, she ran towards Arabella and enclosed her in a tight hug, and so did Estrella for the matter.  
  
Arabella had straight honey blond hair which fell softly to her shoulders and of the three, she was the tallest. And even though she adored the outdoors, she never did manage to get a tan. Blonde and leggy you could say.  
  
Flicking her blonde hair over her shoulders, Bella plonked down on a cushioned seat and started digging through her cloak. She had gone on a holiday to Paris, and had gotten her two best friend gifts.  
  
After handling one of them to Estrella, she held a small but exquisite crystal swan beyond Lily's reach and demanded teasingly, " So, I heard you are Gryffindor prefect. why is it I wasn't informed?"  
  
"Well, just didn't want to interrupt your little summer fling," Lily made a grab for the swan and peered closely. "Wow, this is . thanks Bella."  
  
"I was being nice and there you were keeping little secrets from me," Bella gave a high sob.  
  
Both Lily and Estrella giggled, Bella could be quite a comedian when she wanted to be.  
  
"So cut the drama and tell us about the cute guys," Estrella piped.  
  
"Well.there was this guy, kinda -"  
  
Bella's description was cut off by Lily's sudden shriek, "Oh my! I'm going to be late for the prefect's meeting. gotta run, bye, see ya."  
  
Lily made a wild grab for the prefect's cloak and her purse before dashing through the door.  
  
The two friends could just shake their head knowingly at Lily's behaviour.  
  
"But Lily, there's still half an hour," Estrella tried  
  
"No time Ez, first impression counts a lot," came Lily's reply while the girls burst out laughing.  
  
That was just Lily. 


End file.
